A Few Moments
by Delectable Sweetness
Summary: Myka and Helena enjoy a few blissful moments together in the early hours of the morning.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Warehouse 13 or any of its characters. No copy infringement intended. However, I do own my own writing, my own characters and the plot to this story, Delectable Sweetness****.**

**Author's Note: Okay, so this is set in the show universe. Everything from the very first season to the fourth season finale happened, **_**except,**_** Myka never found out that she had cancer. For the premise of this story, I cut that story line out, sorry. But, I do hope you like this little fluff one-shot. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

A Few Moments

Myka let out a soft sigh and rolled onto her right side, a small smile crossing her lips at the sight of Helena buried under all of the covers fast asleep, her raven locks the only visible part of her. She'd always found herself wondering how she had gotten so lucky in love. Helena G. Wells was not someone who had been particularly easy to hold on to. After the whole Yellowstone fiasco and then the incident with the Janus Coin, she had honestly doubted that she would have ever gotten Helena back, especially when she had been found in Wisconsin playing happy families with a widower and his daughter.

Honestly, she had been broken hearted when she had seen how happy Helena had appeared to be with them, so when she had come back not long after Claudia had saved the warehouse from Paracelsus, everyone had been walking on eggshells around them. It had taken them a while to talk about everything that had happened, and even longer for them to admit their feelings for one another. But ever since they had, they had been inseparable and practically glued at the hip.

She couldn't help the small giggle that passed her lips when she heard a light snore escape the famed – though, that was only known by several people – Brit. Though, she would argue till she was blue in the face about the fact that she didn't snore. Reaching a hand out, she gently shifted the bed covers away from Helena's face and let her fingers brush across the dressing on her forehead, eyes closing as her thoughts began drifting off to yesterday…

"_Helena!" Myka cried out, throwing her arms around her and burying her face in her neck. "Oh my God, you're okay." She breathed out a sigh of relief._

_She pulled back when Helena chuckled and gave her a scowl. "It's only a bump, darling," she reassured._

"_Only a bump? Only a bump!?" She screeched out. "I wouldn't call getting stitches only a bump!" She exclaimed. She bit her lower lip when she felt her eyes begin to well up with tears. "Stupid hormones," she muttered, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket._

"_Just the hormones?" Helena asked with a small smile, raising an eyebrow._

"_Well, what do you expect?" She asked. "When I get a call from a hysteric, Pete, saying that my wife is down at the hospital, of course I'm going to get worried!" She stated, hoping she would see just how much she had been frightened. Pete had called her, telling her that Helena had been hurt while doing inventory – though as to how that had happened was apparently still a mystery to everyone. And how was she not supposed to think the worst, anyway? Helena was practically a magnet to danger. In fact, she was no stranger to the Univille hospital. She was on a first name basis with most of the staff – all of them were for that matter. She was just glad that she'd only gotten stitches this time around and that it hadn't been something much worse. _

"_I know… I'm sorry," Helena replied. She reached out and grabbed her hands, pulling Myka to her. Myka slipped her arms around her neck and hugged her, moving as close to her as her large bump would allow._

"_I'm sorry I got upset. I just can't lose you. You mean everything to me, Helena. And after going through all that crap, and then finally getting you back, I just…" she trailed off, tightening her grip around her. "I can't lose you again… I won't," she reaffirmed once again._

"_You won't," she said softly, pressing a kiss to the side of her neck._

"_But you can't promise that?" She asked, but she wasn't really looking for an answer. She knew that she couldn't make a promise like that, not in their line of work._

"_You're right, I can't promise that, but I can promise that I'll always fight to stay with you and our little girl, Myka." She moved a hand from her back and rested it against the side of her seven month bump. "You both mean the world to me, too, darling. You know I love you," she reassured._

_Pulling back, she gave a little sniffle before locking eyes with her, green staring into brown. "I love you, too." She leaned in and gave her a quick peck. _

"_Not a great way to start out the day, huh?" Helena brought her hand up and gently cupped her cheek. _

_Myka smiled and leaned into her touch. "True, but I'm just glad you're okay…" _

She came out of her thoughts when she heard the alarm going off. Shifting, she reached out and was about to shut it off when Helena's hand came crashing down on the clock. She giggled when she felt her pressing a warm kiss to her cheek, her warm breath tickling her skin. "Must you always set that thing to go off every morning?" Helena asked in a sleep-laced voice.

Myka playfully rolled her eyes. "If I didn't you would never get up in the mornings."

"I fail to see your point, darling," Helena mumbled, nuzzling her cheek.

Myka couldn't help but laugh a little. "Who would have thought that, H.G. Wells, author and inventor extraordinaire had a really lazy side?" She joked.

"I can't help that I'd rather spend all day in bed with my wife than doing inventory at the warehouse." She leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss against the side of her mouth. "Happy birthday, darling," she softly murmured.

Shifting again, Myka rolled over onto her back and stared up at her wife. "Mmm, thank you," she leaned up and pressed her lips against Helena's. "So," she pulled back, licking her lips, "what's on the agenda for today?"

Helena chuckled. "Straight to the point," she grinned.

"Well, you know me," she giggled, running a hand through her hair. "How's the head?" She asked curiously, worry etched into her voice. She had hated the fact that she had gotten hurt, especially since she had only been doing inventory – well supposedly doing inventory. It turns out that her stubborn wife had been tinkering about with one of her latest projects and a piece had flown off and had hit her on the head. Not only had she gotten stitches, but Artie had now given her double-inventory duty as punishment for slacking off on her responsibilities – God, did her wife get into all kinds of mischief when she was left alone!

Thankfully, though, she hadn't been seriously injured. She didn't know what she would do if she had ever lost her.

Helena gave her a reassuring smile. "It just aches a little, but I'll be fine. No need to worry, dear…" she paused for a moment. "And as for what's on the agenda today… I'm thinking… breakfast in the park. It is quite pleasant out, and I know the most wonderful spot," she said with enthusiasm and placed a hand against the swell of her stomach, her fingers tracing soothing circles across her abdomen. "Her kicks are getting stronger," she commented thoughtfully when Ella gave a kick.

It wasn't lost on Myka, nor would it ever be, how hard it had been for Helena to even consider having another child. The first conversation that they had had about it had been quite terse – Helena leaving halfway through it. Myka had found her out on the porch that night in tears and she had promised Helena that they didn't have to talk about it again. But a month and a half later, Helena had brought the conversation up over dinner one night, and they had slowly made plans from there. And now, after almost two years and three rounds of IVF, they were finally having a little girl together. And though, they were happy, Myka quietly observed every day how the loss of Christina still cut through Helena, but over the years, she had become more adept at talking about the child that she had lost without breaking down each time. Myka felt privileged that Helena had trusted and loved her enough to share all of those wonderful memories of her little girl with her.

A soft sigh passed her lips as she shifted and gave Helena a small smile, wincing a little when her unborn child kicked her in the ribs. "And she's discovered my ribs," she rolled her eyes. She had been awake most of the night last night because Ella had been so restless, tumbling about inside of her belly. She could almost swear that she was going to be a dancer or a gymnast when she got older. Though, Helena was convinced that she was going to be an inventor just like her.

She let out a sigh of content when Helena pulled up her pyjama top and rested the side of her face against her heavily pregnant stomach. She began rubbing her belly softly. "Do you feel like leaving your momma's ribs alone, little one?" She asked softly, pressing a kiss to her stomach before laying her head back down on it. "I can't wait to meet you, Ella," she softly spoke as she continued to rub her belly. "You are already loved so much, my little cherub," she softly cooed, and Myka couldn't help but smile at the way Helena interacted with their unborn child.

It always warmed her heart when Helena would talk to their little girl. "I think she likes it when you talk to her," she said when she felt a soft kick, and this time it wasn't to her ribs.

"Of course she does." Helena looked at her and gave her a cheeky grin.

Rolling her eyes, she gave her wife a playful shove before pushing herself up into a sitting position, struggling a little as she did so. She gave Helena a grateful smile when she helped her up the rest of the way. "That's one thing I won't miss about being pregnant, or the swollen feet," she whined. She loved being pregnant, but she hated the fact that she now found it difficult to get up from a lying position, any position really. She hated having swollen feet, backaches and not being able to put on her own socks anymore. Helena usually had to help her with that. It was getting quite difficult to reach down past her stomach, especially because she couldn't really bend over anymore either. "I'm going to get a shower," she said, getting up off of the bed and heading towards the bathroom.

Walking into it, she turned on the shower before stripping off of her clothes and reaching out a hand to test the temperature of the water. When she was satisfied, she carefully stepped into the tub and under the hot flow. She closed her eyes as the warm water ran over her naked body, enjoying the feel of it as it softly hit her skin.

Running her fingers through her wet locks, she smiled when she felt a pair of arms slip around her waist and a set of hot lips land against her shoulder. "I thought we could share the shower," Helena said, and Myka could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Sounds like a plan," she breathed out when one of her hands cupped her breast and began to tenderly massage it.

She grinned.

What a perfect way to start the morning.

* * *

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Was it any good?**

**Review please. :) **


End file.
